Rikuri Ukitake
| birthdate = June 22 | age = 900 + | gender = Female | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | blood type = O | Affiliation = Gotei 13,Soul Society,Ukitake Family | Previous Affiliation = | Profession = Shinigami | Position = Captain of the 4th Division Head of the Ukitake Family | Previous Position = Lieutenant of the 13th Division | Base of Operations = Seireitei,Soul Society | Division = Fourth Division | Previous Division = Thirteenth Division | Partner = Ichimaru Fuyutama | Previous Partner = | Education = Shin'ō Academy | Relatives = (Brother) | Shikai = Hanamaru | Bankai = Zenbuseika Hanamaru }} Rikuri Suigyoku Ukitake no Yumi (陸離翠玉十四郎美, Ukitake no Yumi Suigyoku Rikuri) is the current captain of the Fourth Division (四番隊, yonbantai), having succeeded the legendary during the midst of the . She also inherited the position as the Head of the noble Ukitake Family from her elder brother, , nine years earlier, following the latter's untimely death during the course of the same aforementioned war. This particular event, alongside other malicious experiences have led Rikuri to live her life abiding to the rules and conducts of Soul Society obediently, as well as help conclude her beliefs as to whether or not fate was interchangeable. Rikuri began her shinigami career under the tutelage of her older brother. She was mentored directly by Jūshirō for extended periods of time on a daily basis, managing to survive the latter's intense training regime which surmised in promising results, placing the woman along the path to become the living legend she is today. Her efforts claimed her up to the Lieutenant position in the Thirteenth Division, where she became officially partnered with Jūshirō. She would hold the position for several decades, all in the favor of her over protective brother who sought nothing but the best for his "baby" sister. With high expectations, Rikuri transferred from the Thirteenth Division into the Fourth Division, granting the benefits of her former seat to the illustrious . She is celebrated throughout Soul Society as The Beauty of the Seireitei (佳人瀞霊廷, Kajin no Seireitei) for her attractive physical appearance and otherwise appealing personality. Rikuri, in her prime years, had appeared as a cover girl on several adult magazines, resulting in a mass accumulation of wealth for the likes of the Ukitake Family. This also turned the woman into somewhat of a celebrity, at least among men; shinigami began to collect images of Rikuri and began distributing them like trading cards. However, when others began taking unauthorized images of Rikuri, going as far as to following the woman to her home, Jūshirō was forced to intervene and thus laid Rikuri's accomplished modeling career to rest. However, even after hundreds of years, the images are still believed to be dealt in the slums of the Rukongai, though remaining copies are now presumably scarce. Appearance On most occasions, Rikuri appears as a light skinned, middle aged woman. She has straight dark brown hair that flows down her back and curly fringes that frame both sides of her face. She often wears a warm smile across her face, symbolizing her genuine sincerity for all living beings. Her eyes, milk chocolate in color, are a thing of beauty; garnering the praise of all who take so much as a glance at Rikuri. They define her character in the sense that they hold her two intentions, and beyond that, they house her many experiences. Her lips are thick and plump, often covered in a light shade of pink lipstick, begging to be kissed. Rikuri sports a top model physique, with ample hips and akin to the series' most recurring female characters; very large breasts. These breasts, roughly 132 cm in circumference, are tucked away and kept secure under the woman's tight Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). However, without the presence of extra under garment, they frequently wobble and thrust about at even the slightest of movements, which, according to the woman herself, is incredibly troublesome. These two cushions also serve as an extra means of storage, allowing Rikuri enough space to place small objects, such as scrolls, away for safe keeping. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide their wielder with an extra degree of protection, similar to the principle of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her ample hips down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. A defining trait of all shinigami is the unique set of black robes they wear on a daily basis. Rikuri's kimono, unlike others, makes a strong effort to conceal her flesh. This includes any cleavage and or neck line, which is further guarded by the presence of a vanilla colored scarf often wrapped and gently tucked over her shoulders. However, though she takes extra precaution over her body, it seems she is not beyond wearing tight fitted clothing, though this may be due to the up most difficulty in finding clothes suitable for her body size. Customary to proficient swordsmen, a silver obi is tied tightly around Rikuri's waist. This sash supports the scabbard of her Zanpakutō when not in use, kept at her right hand side in the case of danger. To complete her outfit, she wears a set of dark black sandals as her preferred choice of foot wear. Personality Rikuri, on most occasions, is an incredibly calm and mellow individual. Bestowed with centuries of knowledge, she has come to view the world from many perspectives, and such, has gained a degree of control over her own emotions. This gives her an unofficial advantage in battle, as it neglects any harsh verbal greetings coming her way, along with the idea that she can strategize and plan accordingly on her next move rather than waste time on being angry or dissatisfied. She is a woman who smiles often, due to her ideal belief that a life is not worth living if it were spent in resentment. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future. Many of her opinions stem from her brother, such as the logic of giving others a second chance, truly believing in the regard that it may bring upon change, just as it did with her. Because of this very reason, she frequently spares the lives of her opponents, though this trait of hers should never be mistaken as any sort of hindrance, as she has, on more than one occasion, been seen taking the life of others without the slightest bit of hesitation. However, these very views of hers are subject to complete hypocrisy, as it is a challenge for most to differentiate between her views of fate and destiny altogether. Descending from the depths of the nobel Ukitake Family, Rikuri is certainly as cheerful as her now deceased brother, . However, her countless trifling past experiences in life, including the death of her beloved brother, have since led her to pursue great interest in the laws of Soul Society. She follows them obediently, and expects the very same from her peers, subordinates and elders. Though she remains the same bright Rikuri, she no longer has any tolerance for those who do not abide to the rules established centuries ago by the great . This is especially true to those who willingly neglect their duties, and those in possession of hollow powers. Following the , Rikuri has also come to despise Quincy all together; having sworn to eradicate them from the face of the earth for what they did to her brother. However, her lamentation should not be mistaken for revenge, as according to herself, she is far beyond that. The thought of battle causes Rikuri to become a polar opposite of herself, instantly reminding her of her brother. For this very reason, Rikuri's persona is altered drastically, where as she proceeds to take whatever precautions to ensure victory, all in the hopes of protecting her loved ones. Witnessing her own brother die before her very eyes has also taken quite the toll on Rikuri, transforming her into a merciless assassin while in the heat of battle. While in the past she favored opportunity; sparing the lives of her defeated opponents, she has since discovered this to be a weakness, as it only comes to bite her in the end. The defining factor of Rikuri's character is her loyalty to the Gotei 13. She will give her life without hesitation, if it results in her own comrades emerging victorious. She is also quite honorable, electing not to fight an opponent who has suffered crucial injuries. Rikuri will also never leap into a battle that does not directly correlate with her in anyway, giving her respect to those who wish to settle matters on their own terms. It is in her best interest to constantly perform at a high level for her superiors and peers alike. This stems from her days as a human, directly from the instructions of her parents. Because of this very reason, she greatly respects those with a higher rank to her, especially individuals who are considerably older than her in age, referring to them with the "san" and "sama" honorifics. Rikuri is calm and pleasant. It is almost impossible to provoke any emotion from her throughout the course of even a death match. A warm smile is always plastered on her face, only removed to express other emotions, such as shock or anger, though such exhibitions from Rikuri are incredibly rare. She appears to be delicate and well natured. One would highly doubt as to whether or not such a peaceful person would even be able to harm a fly. Rikuri is very gentle and soft spoken. She does not raise her voice, not even against those inferior to her in rank, electing a more laid back approach to communicate and correct the mistakes of others. She is also very patient, taking as much time as she possibly can to finish her work, as she aims for quality and not quantity. With all these given traits, she portrays an avid leader and strong instructor. Rikuri is largely independent, preferring to spend her reading alone, rather than partake in any social activity. She chooses who she associates herself with very thoroughly, and as such, does not have many friends. In fact, it it were not for her Zanpakutō, the word friend may have held absolutely no meaning to Rikuri. (Though this should not be mistaken for her loyalty towards her comrades) She enjoys her free time, viewing it as a blessing to improve as a soul. Rikuri has several hobbies, ranging from gardening, training, reading and though shinigami do not need to consume solids, cooking; often preparing dinner for her parents who always came home late at night. Lying deep within her heart is a secretive guilt that first awakened several centuries ago. A powerful venom that she defines as a curse, Rikuri has since adapted to a rational affinity towards vulgar behavior, both from her instances in the Zaraki district and the otherwise sexual harassment from Seireitou Kawahiru. The more the latter sought to mark his territory, the more Rikuri found herself within the man's presence, seemingly growing considerably more powerful under his incredibly potent spiritual pressure. However, though these experiences consisted mostly of observation from afar, Rikuri couldn't help but eventually give into the temptation. She soon found herself partaking in various independent activities on a daily basis that helped fulfill her unrivaled growing lust. No matter how gruesomely she struggled, she found it impossible to get the man's appearance out of her mind, leading the ample woman to resort to self pleasureful antics so vigorous, that her own bodily fluids nearly drowned her entire house. To make matters worse, Seireitou's cunning abilities allowed him to capture each and every one of these events as incredibly high resolution images, with enough data to begin it's very own encyclopedia series. As she had sworn to herself long ago that she would wait until she was rightfully married to partake in any form of pleasure, the woman's actions forced her into a state of depression. However, this depression slowly ceased to exist following Seireitou's departure from the Soul Society, though began to reform alongside her lust upon the man's return. When in battle, Rikuri is reluctant to harm her opponent. If possible, she will attempt to first persuade the enemy into forfeiting, and or joining her own forces, to negate the necessity for fighting. Though honorable, she prefers not to use her Zanpakutō unless it is required to subdue the target. Throughout the course of battle, she offers her opponent several warnings before finally getting serious. This may even be her greatest flaw, as she does not strike to kill, instead, striking to leave the target in a state in which they can no longer continue fighting. Rikuri is also quite forgiving, able to pardon even the most gruesome of traitors in a matter of seconds. This of course, stems from her belief that every soul should get another chance to turn their life around, no matter the caliber of the sins they have committed. Though highly sympathetic and understanding, even Rikuri draws the line somewhere. Her loyalty to the Gotei 13 is expressed through her ambitious following of the laws. Believing there is no greater sin then transcending through hollowification, Rikuri has an exquisite distaste for Visored and Arrancar alike, especially those who transcended by choice. When it comes to the likes of hybrids, Rikuri denounces her morales and focuses on eliminating beings that should ever have existed in the first place, as in her opinion, they came about due to the selfish thought of gaining power, and nothing more. Likewise, she despises arrogance and those who seek to grow stronger without what she defines as "proper reason". Rikuri's nurturing attributes have led her to be celebrated as the perfect house wife. From cleaning to cooking, she is a woman who can seemingly do it all. This is also in part due to her belief that the entire soul society is part of her home, partaking in several activities to maintain it's cleanliness without so much as a command from the captain commander. Her caring and modest nature extends to her subordinates, where she portrays herself as a motherly figure. She is soft and gentle with all members of her group, resorting to more peaceful methods of instruction as opposed to the usual discipline route. Due to this, the Fourth Division is often frowned upon by other divisions, as they are believed to have grown weak due to their pampering. However, if one were to question Rikuri's methods of training, she would calmly explain that she values love above all else. History Rikuri is the second daughter and the overall youngest of eight children. Born into the noble Ukitake Family, Rikuri's childhood was not at all what most others might have perceived it to be. For starters, competition among her siblings was surreal, with each and everyone one of them competing with one another for the love of their beloved parents. However, unlike the rest of the children, mostly due to the considerable age gap between he and the others, Jūshirō did not partake in any of these festivities. Instead, he took the courtesy of managing their workload and arranging their tournaments, pitting sibling against sibling, quite literally, to duke it out and settle once and for all, or rather, the week, who was the better amongst the two of them. Day in and day out Rikuri partook in such affairs, growing in many places, in strength, in speed, in power, but most importantly, in the aspect of establishing a valuable bond with each and everyone of her siblings. The members of the Ukitake Family lived to support one another and always had one another's backs. They worried for the sake of each other before they did themselves, a trait that would remain with them for the better part of their lives. Given their respective age gap, a particularly interesting bond was forged between Rikuri and Jūshirō, the youngest and oldest children of the family respectively. It was almost as if the two were pulled toward one another by an unknown force, one that essentially bounded the two by fate. In short, Rikuri became Jūshirō's apprentice in full, and he her mentor. Inventions *'Rikuri's Potion': A vial that carries large quantities of Rikuri's reiatsu enhanced bodily fluids. Akin to her refined healing prowess, those who consume ounces of the liquid undergo a rapid recuperation process. However, a single vial is only good for one day before it expires, forcing Rikuri to prepare new ones every morning. Additionally, because it is not consumed from Rikuri directly, the medicine does not deliver all the benefits that would otherwise come with Rikuri's flesh. There is a drastic time differential between healing through the vial and healing through Rikuri's flesh. The liquid appears as a thick, creamy white substance, bearing a striking resemblance to a vanilla milkshake. The liquid is warm and tasteful, though swallowing large portions at oncw appears to be difficult for most. Equipment *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': A cloak designed to hide the spiritual pressure of the wearer; Rikuri came under the possession of such an item upon meeting her with Kisuke Urahara some hundreds of years ago, doing so to prevent herself from being located by Seireitou. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-level Shinigami, Rikuri possesses an overwhelmingly powerful Spiritual Pressure, noted to be considerably higher than the rest of her peers. Rikuri's reiatsu is unique in the sense that it portrays her affection towards all living specimens when released. This is at times enough to prevent her opponents from contemplating war, as they are introduced to her up most peaceful persona. When one is caught in this energy, they begin to feel at ease, with their tension and stress flying seemingly out the window. They experience a high degree of relaxation, close to that of nirvana. It is a very soothing trial, which at times, can even lead to addiction. There is a second alternation to Rikuri's potent spiritual power. Dependent on the situation, it will give off an avid fluctuation of pressure that causes her opponents to lose focus of the battle. Almost like some sort of illusion, those who are exposed to this energy begin to instead view Rikuri as their love interest, losing themselves in the comfort of her presence. This prohibits any and all strategic analysis her opponent may have been planning at the said time. Contrary to belief, the said attribute applies to all genders, whether they be male or female. Master Swordsman: Rikuri, having been trained by the legendary Jūshirō since the time she could crawl, is incredibly proficient in swordplay, and a highly capable fighter; her preferred style being the lost art of Iaido (居合道, Iaidō). The givens style allows Rikuri to eliminate her opponent in the fewest number of strikes, with the up most minimal bloodshed. The style is comprised of the act of unsheathing the blade quickly from the scabbard and continuing to deliver one quick lethal strike to the opponent, inflicting damage and cleansing the blade of any blood on the route back to the scabbard. Rikuri's skill allows her to prevent lower level opponents from reading her sword movements, as well as prohibiting them from even releasing their own Zanpakutō. In fact, her swordplay is so incredibly swift, that on most occasions, it looks as though Rikuri has not yet unsheathed her Zanpakutō. Her mastery in Zanjutsu is the main reasoning behind her tremendous power, aside from her notable skill in the arts of Kidō. When Rikuri has struck her opponent, the splatter of rich red blood accompanied the moist atmosphere, followed by the clicking of her weapon back into it's scabbard. Shunpo Master: Rikuri's style of fighting is based off swift, lethal strikes, initiated through the blinding rate of speed achieved through the Hohō (歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement"). Her level of mastery allows Rikuri to travel quickly to just about any designated location, with little to no effort from her part. In conjunction with her masterful swordplay, Rikuri has constructed a multitude of techniques that require simultaneous usage of both subjects. Hakuda Combatant: Rikuri's preferred style of combat is the utilization of her own hands and feet to subdue her opponent. With the beliefs of rescuing her enemy from their mistakes in mind, Rikuri prefers not to use her Zanpakutō until it is extremely necessary. This led her to develop proficiency in hand to hand combat, as she initially believed it to cause less harm then the blade of her Zanpakutō. However, as she progressed through the ranks, she found herself greatly injuring her opponent in only a few blows, which would then lead Rikuri to holding back her prowess yet again. Though she is honorable, she does not feel the need to unleash her maximum power against enemies who she deems unworthy, instead, opting to use her own fists. Master Healer: As the captain of the Fourth Division, Rikuri possesses outstanding healing capabilities. This allows her to prolong her own battles, by healing herself. This also aids in the fact that she can attempt to persuade the enemy from changing their perspective, as Rikuri fights not to kill, but save those that are in dire need of her assistance. Rikuri is known to have established her own array of healing Kidō. These set of skills are only known to her, though she is in the process of teaching it to others. Her abilities in the medical field are far more developed then the rest of the world. Her prowess has enabled others to acknowledge Rikuri as the most gifted medic in the universe. Rikuri's medical capabilities have stretched as far as being able to heal her own wounds without so much as a recitation let alone movement, making her a deadly opponent in battle. In fact, these medical abilities are so refined, that her body seemingly recovers on it's own when it has been injured, giving Rikuri an auto regeneration of some sorts. Though there is a limit as to how much this auto regenerative power can heal, Rikuri still possesses other medical Kidō to recover any lost limbs and otherwise any other torn ligaments of her body. *'Kyoukyuu' (匡救, Succor): is the signature healing Kidō garnered by the Fourth Division captain Rikuri Ukitake. According to herself, the technique took 75 years to develop and an additional 25 years to fully master. By exerting her Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure) in a manner in which it is not entirely leaving her body, Rikuri has developed a way to heal the wounds and injuries of her allies through consumption of her own flesh. Studying the behavior of hollows for centuries, Rikuri was able to somewhat mimic their regenerative properties to manifest her own technique. Without so much as the slightest movement, her spiritual pressure envelops her body through the circulatory system enriching her flesh with refined nutrient. This allows Rikuri to regenerate her own wounds near instantaneously, from the moment it has been inflicted. However, there seems to be a limit as to how much she is able to heal at once, though Rikuri is known to possess other healing methods to recover any lost limbs and ligaments. The benefits of this regenerative process can be shared with her patients in a simple but effective manner. Because the technique is centered around focusing Reiatsu into the flesh, anyone who suckles on Rikuri's skin can be healed in the same manner, allowing Rikuri's Reiatsu to enter their body through the entry point of the mouth. According to Rikuri, because the technique acts based upon her circulatory system, sucking on the flesh closest to her heart allows her to heal greater wounds she otherwise would not have been able to, with a substantial increase in the recovery time. *' ': An ability that was previously imagined only to be accessible by arrancar and hollows alike, Rikuri's centuries of research have allowed her to replicate the regenerative properties of the hollow. Though the process would have been much easier, had she opted to don a hollow mask, Rikuri's resilience instead lead her to develop her own method as opposed to resort to such criminal behavior. This ability allows Rikuri to essentially regenerate any lost limbs and arteries of her body, though cannot recuperate certain internal organs such as the heart or brain. Kidō Master: As a healer of the Fourth Division, Rikuri is well versed in Kidō. Renowned for her prowess in the arts of the shinigami, there are very few who can declare themselves equivalent to Rikuri's degree of mastery, including captain level soul reapers. From the day she first stepped foot into the academy, Rikuri sought to polish and refine her Kidō skills to the highest possible level, all in the attempt to secure the protection of those who she desperately cherishes. Utilizing Kidō on a daily basis uniquely for even house chores, Rikuri functions well with Kidō for both supplementary and combatical purposes. She is also one of the few shinigami who can cast spells without incantation, and has been seen exhibiting spells of the 99 rank caliber. She is well versed in all Kidō types, however her true prowess is seen through her Healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō). * Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding): Rikuri, akin to her views of constricting her opponent rather than take their life, has taken it upon herself to specialize explicitly in the Bakudō sub category of the Kidō arts. This has since become her primary focal point whilst in battle, even more so than hand-to-hand combat. Paying tribute to the functions of her Zanpakutō, Rikuri has recently revealed her favorite sealing Kidō to be the Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"), whose power she has greatly refined to meet her standards. Master Tactician: Akin to her days as an academy student, Rikuri is a bright shinigami, providing several aspects even whilst inducted in the heat of battle. Her knowledge of the soul society in particular normally outpaces that of even her fellow captain companions, as Rikuri is essentially like a history textbook, filled with facts and information about the past. While on the battlefield, her keen instincts allow her to distinguish between the several abilities of her opponent, while also allowing her to form and test her own theories and hypothesis. Zanpakutō Hanamaru (華丸, Perfected Beauty): Like most shinigami, Rikuri's choice of weaponry is a Zanpakutō. A being of tremendous power, it was only natural for Rikuri's most trust worthy companion to portray this element thoroughly. Rikuri first came into contact with Hanamaru during her academy days, when the latter took the form of an Asauchi. It was then are there that Rikuri took to establishing what would later become a profound relationship, with the spirit of her sword, learning it's name and earning it's trust. Before long, Rikuri gained a degree of mastery over Hanamaru; she was soon able to contact the spirit lying within the blade at will, referring to it even when in the heat of battle for it's own personal suggestions and or advice. Communicating with Hanamaru became second nature, almost as if housing a second conscience in her mind. In it's sealed form, Hanamaru takes the shape of an ordinary . The only decoration is the , which is a hexagonal shape. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a red handle. However, the entirety of it's appearance is done intentionally, as with the amount of spiritual power Rikuri possesses, the sword itself could just as easily compare with skyscrapers in terms of size. The size of Hanamaru, however, does not suggest nor does it conclude the whereabouts of Rikuri's powers. It is, in fact, her ability to control and manipulate her Zanpakutō so effortlessly that establishes such an element. Hanamaru's powers are separate from Rikuri's, though the two are able to call upon one another in the form of a compromise to emerge victorious any which way. The two possess a bond of the ages, one which cannot be severed through mere misunderstandings alone, such as the trivial abilities of her potential enemies that attempt to gain control over on or the other. Hanamaru is immune to confusion, and abides to Rikuri's commands obediently, placing every ounce of it's hopes into it's wielder. *'Shikai': Hanamaru's Shikai (始解, Initial Release) is released by the command Sing (手前味噌, Temaemiso). Upon it's release, Hanamaru emits several vibrant rainbow-ish colored sparks, that begin to envelope and surround Rikuri. Within a moment's notice, the sparks are converted into a tremendous surge of spiritual pressure that eventually unveils Rikuri and her transformed Zanpakutō. Hanamaru's blade lengthens considerably, and the same can be said about the handle. Other than the obvious increase in terms of size, several holes appear in a neatly aligned fashion across the katana's handle, transforming the weapon into an instrument. Shikai Special Ability: As the Zanpakutō essentially becomes an instrument in it's shikai state, Rikuri is thereafter able to utilize Hanamaru like a flute. That being said, Rikuri, while more than able to partake in direct confrontation with Hanamaru, instead elects to keep herself situated by maintaining distance between her opponent and herself. While in the given state, sound is Rikuri's weapon. Rikuri is able to recite several tunes, which she herself refers to as "melodies". Each song has a unique ability of it's own, giving Rikuri a variety of ways to eliminate the opposition. While other sound related Zanpakutō have targeted the eardrum of their opponents, the same thing cannot entirely be said to be true about Hanamaru. *'Bankai': Zenbuseika Hanamaru (全部精華華丸, Perfected Beauty in Full Glory) Bankai Special Ability: *'Perish Song' (ほろびのうた, Horobinouta): Stats Titles |title=Captain of the 4th Division |years=2003 A.D. - Present |after=Incumbent }} }} Category:Fourth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Shinigami captains